Gabriele Thorn
The Honourable or The Hon. Gabriele Thorn (b. 27 September, n.d. — 11 May, n.d.) was an exceptionally intelligent Scottish half-blood witch of the noble House of Thorn. She was the illegitimate daughter of pure-blood wizard, Niklaus Thorn, and a French half-blood witch, the late Gabrielle Audet. Being born out of wedlock in such scandal, Gabriele and her father lived lives away from her noble family. She was also the love interest of Eric Spellman. Alongside her family, Gabriele attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was described as being a seven-minute hatstall due to her kindred Slytherin and Ravenclaw characteristics, though she was inevitably sorted into the latter. During her education, she exhibited exceptionally high levels of intelligence and logic, excelling in each of her classes and taking a further interest in the creative arts, joining the Art Club in her third year. Gabriele lived an introverted life at Hogwarts, often found enjoying the pleasures of her own company. However, at some point in her school years, Gabriele was scouted by Damien Culvateur to join the Knights of Abaddon, a surreptitious group whose main objective was terrorism. Gabriele eventually committed suicide in the May of her sixth year at Hogwarts, drowning herself in the Black Lake. Gabriele proved to be an exceptionally gifted mind, having an incredibly high level of intellect. She described herself as a thinker and an observer, with an incredible ability to notice and draw deductions from seemingly trivial details. Her eidetic memory allowed for her to be a capable strategist and a highly competent witch, and is considered the first most intelligent member of her entire family. Biography Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Death and post-mortem Physical appearance Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Intellectual genius: Gabriele possessed an extremely high intellect and had masterful observational skills. She held many well-developed abilities that aided her in everyday life and her role in the Knights of Abaddon, including a profound aptitude for deductive reasoning. Gabriele is considered the first most intelligent individual to have ever existed in the House of Thorn. Compared to other great intellectuals, such as Savannah who was professionally assessed as remarkable', Gabriele was incandescent. According to Mariella, Gabriele seemed to be able to perceive truth beyond the normal scope. As a member of the Knights of Abaddon, Gabriele exercised her skills as an exceptional strategist and tactician, having an uncanny ability to create complex and carefully-woven plans to achieve the goals of the Knights that prevented them from being discovered by the students and staff at Hogwarts. Her intelligence and logic were trusted by the Knights' leader, Damien, to the extent where he trusted her to design the plans of action for many of the terrorist attacks made by the group. Gabriele also proved to have an excellent grasp of semiotics, having been able to invent her own coding system that consisted of the Ottoman and Sumerian languages. Beyond this, Gabriele proved to be a consummate actor, multitasker, and investigator, as shown when she clouds her knowledge of the Knights to her family and the people of Hogwarts. * '''Eidetic memory: One of Gabriele's most profound skills was her eidetic memory, that allowed her to recall something to perfection that she had seen or read previously, even if only for a brief moment. She described this system of storing memories as plotting them on a map of a familiar location and retrieving those memories by finding the way back to them, to theoretically never forget anything. Gabriele was able to recall long extracts concerning difficult spells that were used for the advantage of the Knights. She also used this skill to remember extensive translations in Ancient Runes that she used as a means of coding. * Non-verbal '''and '''wandless magic: * Charms: * Acting: Possessions * Reed wood wand: Relationships Etymology The name Gabriele comes from the Italian origin, a form of Gabriel which defines God Given Strength. The surname Thorn derives from an English and Danish background. It is a topographic name for someone who lived by a thorn bush or hedge (Old English, Old Norse þorn). Quotes }} Notes Trivia Gallery Category:Fourth Generation Category:Art Club Category:Dark Magic Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Knights of Abaddon Category:Half-bloods Category:Half-orphans Category:Hatstalls Category:Herb Users Category:House of Thorn Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Nobility Category:Ravenclaw Category:Supremacists Category:Unforgivable Curse Users